A New Dauntless
by Caelia Shortface
Summary: FourTris with NO WAR. Four and Tris train the next group of initiates, and decide to join dauntless leadership. Based on the part where Four talks about the shift in Dauntless training and ideals due to the dauntless leaders in Divergent Chapter 18. Fluffy moments, tense moments, and all other kinds of moments in between.
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE RETURNED TO THE GLORIOUS WORLD OF FAN FICTION! You guys are probably a whole new generation of readers, but I started publishing in '09, got a boyfriend who thought it was uncool in '12, deleted ALL of my stories and made the mistake of giving up something I loved, and we broke up back in January of this year. Had my own "Dysfunctional Romance" for a while there. So here's a little introduction to me as a writer: I don't like love stories that are all fluff, I don't like things that are picture perfect, and that reflects in my writing. Be prepared to get mad at characters you love. I want to stay as true to the series as possible, writing style and character-wise. If you think I'm not, review and give me a brief explanation as to why. I love that kind of stuff. So, without further ado, here is 'A New Dauntless'!**

* * *

Chapter 1

There are three mirrors in my apartment. One outside of my closet, one in my bathroom, and one on the vanity I have never quite used. In abnegation, the idea of a piece of furniture that was in existence for primping alone, better yet with the name 'vanity', would've been appalling. Mine is covered in things with no home. I'm just not the super girly type any ways.

Perhaps if I was pretty, I would sit in front of it every morning and evening, tugging hair into place and applying make up like Christina. Christina is tall and gorgeous with cocoa colored skin that appears flawless. During initiation, I could barely even see any of her bruises through the warm color only a day or two after they had formed.

Initiation was only a year ago, yet it seems like a lifetime away. I never imagined then that I would own three mirrors. My reflection no longer seems like a stranger to me. It's just me, in a reflective piece of glass. The strange feelings are gone. Then again, so is Beatrice.

I'm not a cookie cutter dauntless, either though. But being Dauntless means being _free_.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The rapping on the door startles me and I go into defense mode. I mentally run through the list of people who shouldn't be outside my door. Christina is at the initiation ceremony with Will. Something about her younger sister choosing her faction today. I met her once on visiting day last year. That rules out Christina and Will. It can't be Four. We haven't talked in days. My mind rushes back to the argument we had just a few nights before.

_"You said it yourself, Dauntless is the way it is, because of the leadership. If you want Dauntless to go back to the way it was when we were kids, filled with people who valued ordinary acts of bravery, then step up and take the position. They've wanted you for three years now. Go and make a difference." Four looked at me coldly for a minute before shifting his glare to the window in his apartment. _

_"Why don't you do it, then?" I cross my arms appalled at his gall._

_"Because I can't do it alone and you know it." He doesn't look at me, which infuriates me further._

_"It's too high of a risk, they'll find out about us. Stick to training initiates. That's where we need to make our difference." He is afraid of our divergence being discovered. He refuses to take a risk. He's not being very dauntless at all._

_"It's no more of risk than being in dauntless in the first place!" His eyes snap in my direction. Like the stiff little initiate I once was, I am intimidated by him. But I stand my ground, regardless. _

_"You're being ridiculous, Tris." That's the tipping point._

_"You want to see ridiculous, Tobias?" I whisper with the taste of venom in my mouth._

_"I've already got a front row ticket, it seems." He walks towards me and the scent of gun metal and something distinctly male envelops me as he puts his hand on my forearm. I swat his hand away. I don't want to be touched right now._

_"I'm done. I'll see you at initiation next week." Four steps past me and opens the door, motioning for me to leave. I look for a way to defy him, but seeing none, I walk out of his apartment with my chin up and not a hint of a tear in my eye._

_I would like to say that I felt guilty._

_I don't._

I realize that I have to answer the door eventually. With a sigh I walk over to the door and open it, unamused at the sight of the person standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

**So between this chapter and the last, my love life has picked up. While walking my dog, I saw this cute guy I've known a little while. Needless to say, I have mad game. I'm like so smooth guys. You don't care. Okay. I'll just get to the story now. Read and Review please! I love me some reviews, good or bad :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Yes Eric?" I lean against the door frame, guarding my apartment. Eric is as slimey and greasy as ever. He smirks and I cant help but feel the urge to wipe the expression clean off of his face.

"Max wants his answer now." I cross my arms, and take note of the apparent jealousy he has put on display. His voice and his body language tell me all I need to know about him. He's a nasty, cruel, jealous little boy in a scary mans body.

"Tell Max that I will speak to him _personally_ by the end of the day." Without waiting for a response, I turn around and slam the door in Erics face. I'm still unsure about what to do. I can't do it without Four. I just can't. I need him. I walk over to the mirror outside my closet and stare. I'm mad at Four. The fact that he wont step up to the plate, infuriates me. But at the same time, I miss him. I pull my hair half up half down and change into the black sweater Four gave me almost a year ago, some black yoga pants (though I doubt anyone in Dauntless does yoga), and my favorite pair of tennis shoes.

I don't even know where I'm going until I'm there. I knock on Fours apartment door with false confidence. If I've learned one thing, it's that theres not any difference between being fearless, and acting without regard to your fears. I wait a moment and the door doesnt open. It's initiation day, and its 10:30. He's not at work in the control rooms, and he's definitely not eating brunch (because well, Fours not the brunch eating kind of guy).

So I use my key. I hear the lock click and push the door open. "Four?" I look around. The place is empty. I turn around to leave, but change my mind.

Fear God Alone. When I read it I remember that he is Tobias. I contemplate saying the name out loud and tasting the way it feels on my tongue. But it's almost forbidden. Only reserved for the most intimate of moments between us. I walk over to the wall and trace the black spray painted letters with my fingers.

I haven't given God much thought at all in my life. But I know He's good. I know He is a loving God. We're the wicked ones. I can't blame Him for anything in my life. But I can blame people. To fear God is to respect God. To respect Him is to do the right thing. I have to join Dauntless Leadership. I have to help restore Dauntless to it's former glory.

I the door open, and a single pair of footsteps behind me. I turn.

"What are you doing here?" Four looks at me, his face showing his confusion mixed with what I perceive to be a smidgen of hope.

"I'm sorry" I blurt out. Sorry for what? I ask myself. Sorry for the distance between us.

"So you've put the leadership notion to bed?" He looks at me inquisitively and I shake my head.

"Not at all. I think it's the right thing." He crosses his arms and sighs. "But I can't do it without you."

"So you've come to convince me?" I chuckle a little, finding his defensiveness comical.

"I came because I missed you." He walks closer to me, and suddenly were only six little inches apart. Six inches too far, by my standards. "What do you think it means to fear God, Tobias?" It comes out as a whisper, and his name tastes sweet on my lips.

"It means to remember who you're going to answer to one day." I nod. He places his arm on my waist hesitantly and looks at me, as if asking if every things going to be okay between us. I look into his deep blue eyes. They're just so... mysterious. I've gotten to know Four well over the past year, but theres still so much about him I don't quite know.

"What does that look like?" I ask, more of to hear his thoughts than to know an answer.

"It looks like Chivalry. It's living by a code of honor." I purse my lips and take a step closer to him, leaving a small space between us. I look at him, in awe by the sheer power he possesses.

"That's why we need to do this." I see a quick flash of a smile. It's gone so quickly I question whether or not it happened, but the image is burned into my memory and I know that it did.

"That's why I need to protect you and not do it." he sighs and I feel his breath on my skin. It's a sensation like no other. my eyes trail down his face noting his nose, his cheek bones, and finally his lips. Hi. Upper lip is sparse, but his lower is full and calls me to him. I push those thoughts away. There are more important issues at hand.

"What happened to the Four who wanted to test my limits and see just how far, and just how much I can do?" He grabs the sides of my face with both his hands and kisses my forehead.

"That was when only Four loved you." I relish the vibration of his deep voice as he speaks softly into my hair. "He admired you for your determination, and your strength. Then, Tobias fell in love with the rest of you. And he knows that the world is a scary place, and that people can't be trusted. And that He has to keep you safe. You're the only good thing I have, and as your boyfriend I have an intense desire to protect you."

I frown, knowing that we won't come an to agreement on this anytime soon. He rests his chin on my head and wraps his arms around me and I reciprocate the gesture. In my rage I had forgotten how good it feels. But then I think about how much better it would be if he would support me. I turn my head and look at the alarm clock next to his bed. It's 11:16 and I let out a huff.  
"Yes Tris?" Four says playfully. I bury my head into his shirt and moan.  
"It's time to go meet the first jumper. I don't want to." He lets me go and takes a step back in order to look at the time. He looks at me and raises his eyebrows.  
"Indeed it is... Is that my sweater?" I slowly start walking towards the door.  
"If you can catch me you can have it back!" I bolt down the out the door and down the hallway. I take a shortcut I recently discovered, and pray he doesn't catch up to me. I round the corner and come up to the door that will lead me to victory when The door swings open and standing there is a bored looking Four.

He exhibits no signs of heavy breathing or mild discomfort, or even a sense of adrenaline, as if he had just walked here.

"How did you get here so fast?!" I say with a hint of exasperation in my voice.

"I work in the control room. I know every secret passageway known to dauntless" he says it as if stating a fact. I look at him, then the doorway behind him, before I fake right and then dive to his left and dodge his arms and run into the dark room. He walks up next to me and I look at him with a cocky grin.

"The pupil has surpassed the teacher, it would seem." He crosses his arms over his chest and walks towards the net.

"That remains to be seen." I hear the initiate before I see them. His scream is blood curling. Higher pitch than most girls I know. He's wearing Candor black and white. He rebounds off the net and Four helps him down. "What's your name?"

"Alexander. But I go by Xan." Four turns around to the crowd hidden in the shadows

"First Jumper, Xan!" And we make sure Xan receives a dauntless welcome. So it begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm in the Library and I'm surrounded by a bunch of rowdy college students who don't understand that silence is golden. Like WHY? WHY ARE THEY YELLING :( I'm so sad right now.**

* * *

Chapter 3

There are only 12 of them in all. 5 transfers and 7 dauntless born. It's a small class. only two of them will be factionless. The transfers consist of two smug erudite boys, an obnoxious candor boy who reminds me of Peter, the first jumper Xan who's arm is around the last one, a candor transfer girl.

"I'm Four and this is Tris. Transfers come with us. Dauntless born go with Lauren." They file in and Xan squeezes the girls shoulders.

I try to determine their relationship. They both have raven colored hair and golden skin, which makes me think it's familial, but that's where the similarities end. His eyes dark brown. So brown they appear black. Her eyes a light blue. His features are strong, and his air is confident, whereas she is petite and girly. She's actually very pretty. About 5'2 and feminine in every way, I don't see her making it very far. But she might surprise me.

I look at Four. He's in Trainer mode. Strong and unaffected by emotion. He's all testosterone and dauntless, like he was when he pulled me off the net. I don't think I would've believed it then if you had told me he had a wicked sense of humor. His eyes flicker to me, and there's that flash of a smile again. We take them through the Dauntless compound and make our first stop at the Pit. He gestures for me to speak.

"This is the Pit. It's the center of all things Dauntless. You'll learn to love it. Now lets move!" In this moment I realize that I'm a real trainer now, and it feels fantastic. We move on from the pit and walk towards the chasm. Four gives the same speach he gave last year and I can't help but think of Al. It was because of the way his funeral was held that I started to want to change the way Dauntless Leadership was run. I look at the Candor boy, the one that reminds me of Peter and I size him up. Tall and muscular, with a look of perpetual smugness painted onto his face. He looks at the girl with Xan and mouths "That's going to be you." and Xan doesn't see it, but I do.

"You, Candor. What's your name?" He looks at me and slicks his hair back.

"Whatever you want it to be," Four saunters over to where he stands. The sheer power and tension of the moment reminds me of his ability. My eyes stray to his clenched fists. The boy is tall, but Four is taller and he stands close so that the boy has to look up at him. I can barely hear his low whisper.

"What makes you think you can talk to her like that?" Something I've learned from Four: low volume can sometimes be more powerful than a shout. The boy gulps and I see his adams apple bob up and down. He doesn't say anything. "Repeat to me what you just said to Tris." This time he uses a talking level voice. The boy looks away in submission.

"You can call me whatever you want." Four smirks and turns to the crowd.

"From here on out, your name is Bernice. Here in Dauntless, you get to choose your name one time, and you have just made your choice." Bernice balls up his fists.

"I didn't choose that name, so that's not fair!" Four walks over by my side.

"Oh, but you did choose it when you decided to talk like that to my girl." I see five pairs of eyes grow wide. I hadn't really known how it was going to come out. But as I watch their faces, I can't wait to see the way the group after that finds out,and the group after that, and the one after that. This time it came with someone reluctantly recieving a permanant moniker, the next, who knows?

Suddenly the very pretty candor girl speaks up. It seems the two Erudite boys are the only ones smart enough to know to keep their mouths shut. "How did you meet?" Four and I both snap our heads in her direction.

"Careful," we say in unison. we turn and leave, taking them to the cafeteria next. The rest of the tour goes smoothly, and after we leave them in their dorm, Four and I walk together hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"My apartment so we can talk in private." I nod my head and we walk in comfortable silence. I have this sudden urge to slam him up against the wall and kiss him, but I supress it. Something about his lower lip makes me just want to nibble on it, as weird as that sounds. How Dauntless of me. In order to help me ignore the tension building in my chest, I speak up.

"So why Bernice?" He shrugs.

"He just looked like a Bernice to me, didn't you think so?" I laugh, and I relish the feeling. For a moment I forget all of my troubles. But for only a moment. We arrive at his apartment, and as soon as he closes the door, I burst.

"I'm taking the job, with or without you." I know that I have to step up, if anything is ever going to change around here. He closes his eyes and regroups for a moment.

"I was afraid you were going to do that." I close the gap between us and place my left hand on the side of his face.

"I love you, Tobias. But I-"

"Say it again."He interupts me. I give him a funny look.

"I love you, Tobias." He smiles.

"I love you too, Tris." He wraps his arms around me and I melt into him. "Then we do this thing together."

I love him when we disagree, but I love him even more when we're on the same side. He places his thumb on my lip. It's salty and I nip at it playfully. The next thing I know, his lips are moving against mine and it's my own personal heaven. He leans his back on the wall next to the door and his hands move to my hair, and the passion rises in my stomach as things progress. It is at the exact moment that I believe that we're the only two people on the planet, that I hear a knock on the door. I throw open the door, dissatisified with the fact that I'm no longer kissing him.

"Tris, I needed to speak to you as well as Four." Four walks up behind me, with his shirt and hair in disarray, as I assume mine is. I look at my bare shoulder and fix my sweater. Max looks at usand rolls his eyes. "I need my answer."

I look at Four and he looks down at me, raising his eyebrows, as if to tell me to go ahead. "We're in." Max nods his head.

"Good. Emergency Leadership meeting in three minutes." Dang it. I look at Four and mouth the word later and he grins. He motions for me to follow Max who has just turned around and started walking down the corridor. Instead I turn around and give him a quick kiss.

Why?

Because I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this is a short one :( but before I went to bed I just wanted to publish this little scene, in honor of my first two reviews! Please review, more. That's what lets me know my stories are read and not just sent out into the void to meet nothing but oblivion.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"We're supposed to be actively hunting divergents, Tris. On top of that, we've been given direct orders to bring these kids to their breaking point. We can't do things our own way, it's too dangerous! We can't defy them." I sit on Fours bed and hold my head in my hands.

"How do you propose we proceed?" Four sighs and leans against the counter. I try to picture him in abnegation gray, but it doesn't seem right. Even under those baggy clothes, you couldn't hide his sheer masculinity. Was he not muscular at all during his time there? Four is handsome. Too handsome for the plain people of abnegation. Parts of me wish I was as beautiful as he is right now, but I'm not.

"We go all in. We work the initiates to death and then recite the dauntless manifesto. Tear them down and rebuild them. As for the divergents, we will watch out for them and discuss privately how to proceed when the time comes." I lay down on the bed and let out a sigh. I would love to want to kiss him and be held right now, but I don't. Later will be much later than I originally thought.

"Okay. So, quick question: why is your bed more comfortable than mine?" He raises an eyebrow.

"shall I take the floor?" I sigh. I really should get up. Four should be able to sleep in his own bed.

"You know, I haven't been in my fear landscape in a while, but I don't think I'm afraid of intimacy anymore." He crosses his arms and smiles to himself. "But I like taking things slow. The pace we're at is nice. Not saying I want to do anything, but I'm not afraid."

He grabs a pillow and a spare blanket from his closet and sets up on the floor. "I'm glad you're not afraid anymore. From here on out, I'll call you Six. And I agree, this is a good pace for us." I sigh loudly.

"I like the sound of that. Four and Six. But, I'll walk back to my apartment, don't worry about sleeping on the floor." I move to get up but he waves his hand.

"I want you to stay." He looks at me with his deep blue eyes, and I turn to liquid from the inside out. He sits on the side of the bed and places his arm on the other side of me and leans down to give me a light and feathery kiss. It gives me butterflies and I mentally took back what I thought before about not wanting to kiss him right now. He walks over to the door and turns off the lights before heading to his spot on the floor.

"I love you" he says through a yawn.

"I love you, too"

"I love you three" he says, but I decide not to play along

"I love you five". He pauses, as he didn't expect me to say that.

"I love you, six"

"I know you do." And that's the last thing I remember before drifting off into a wonderful, deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, ****life has been happening way too fast lately, but I'm back on track! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. It's kinda what keeps me going. I saw the cute guy again today and I must say: He is... awesome. I'm just like, ask me out to dinner fool!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I wake up to the smell of muffins and soft lips pressed to my forehead and open my eyes to find what I had expected. Four brought me breakfast. This is how I prefer to wake up. He leans back and smiles that smile that I know is only for me.

"Good morning. Are those for me?" I say, my vocal chords rusty. I plant my hands into the soft bed, and sit up. I find it funny, knowing this is far more pleasant than the way the initiates are waking up. They're probably scrambling and awkwardly changing in front of one another. I immediately feel sorry for the lone candor girl, but then I realize that if she's anything like Christina, she'll be fine. Four pulls out a chocolate chip muffin, and I kiss his cheek, thankful for his kindness.

"You left a pair of pants and a shirt last time you were here. I never gave them back. They're clean, so you can wear them." I grab the black jeans and the tank top from his hands and I thank him before I go to the bathroom to change.

I pull my hair up into a pony tail, and brush my teeth with the toothbrush of mine that I left in Fours apartment for nights like tonight. I feel bad, knowing it signifies how many times I've kicked him out of his bed. I splash some water on my face and line my eyes, noting that I really shouldn't keep eyeliner over at his place. I've practically moved in. For a moment I think about what it would be like to live here with Four, and wake up every morning in his arms. It sounds thrilling, but then again, I'm only seventeen. Then again, he's almost 20. In three years I see my self wanting to settle down. Does Four want that now? Does he want kids? Do _I_ want kids? Are we headed in that direction? I can't help but hope we are. I want to bring it up, but I want to do it naturally. I sit down next to him and grab my muffin. I pull off a piece and toss it in my mouth.

"This muffin tastes sinfully good." He chuckles, and I watch his chest move up and down. "You look sinfully good right now, too." He grabs my muffin out of my hands and sniffs it.

"Hey!" I exclaim, "what was that for?" He picks off a small pinch of the muffin and places it on his tongue.

"I'm making sure this muffin isn't laced with anything" I roll my eyes at him.

"Seriously?" I reach for the muffin but he batts my hand away. "Four, give me the muffin." He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Tris, you just said I looked _sinfully good_. You're not right in the head." I huff.

"It was a _joke_, Four. Give. Me. My. Muffin." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oh so you're not attracted to me." I cross my arms.

"Men who take my muffins are uglier than Bernice to me. And Bernice makes me not want to ever have kids, for fear that they'll turn out like him." Smooth, Tris. He hands me back my muffin.

"Don't worry about that, you'll be a great mother." I shrug.

"If I ever have kids." Four sits back in his chair.

"Do you really not want kids?" I take a bite of my muffin.

"Do you?" He nods, and takes a bite of his muffin.

"Why don't you?" I smile. He wants kids. He wants a family to call his my relief, I know that that is what I want too.

"I never said I didn't. I just haven't given it much thought. I can't imagine going through what my parents went through, though. Both of their kids defected to a different faction and now they're all alone." He nodded his head.

"There's less than a 5% chance that will happen though. Besides, even if they did, Would you rather them be here and miserable, or in another faction and happy?" I take a bite of my muffin as I mull over that thought.

"It's weird." I say, more to myself than to him.

"Whats weird?"

"If I had stayed in abnegation, I'd probably be getting married to some government officials son." He stroked his chin and smiled.

"If I had stayed, it probably would've been me. Just think, in another life, today is our wedding day. Instead we get to spend it instilling bravery into young kids by making them beat each other up." I look at the clock, it's seven.

"I think we had better head down to the training room." He stands up and takes my hand in his.

"Tris, is that something you want someday?" I place my other hand on his chest and he looks deeply into my eyes, vulnerable for this small moment in time. I know I have the power to hurt him in this instance and I'm relieved that I won't.

"to head down to the training room to break the initiates to pieces? No." he squeezes my hand and a stern loom appears on his face.

"I meant a life with me. I like the fact that we're taking things slowly, but just... Slowly to where?" my eyes flicker to his lips and I contemplate capturing them, and making that moment immortal in my mind, but I know he needs my words now. a soft yes escapes my lips and he kisses me tenderly and deeply. My hands find their way to his strong arms and i find myself melting into this kiss, into this moment.

but it doesn't last.

he pulls away from me and we head down to the training room as a comfortable silence falls over us. In this moment, I am invincible as we hold hands. He's always had that effect on me, though. I think about all the years we have ahead, and I'm reminded that if I ever really do have kids, I want to restore dauntless to what it was like before.

We walk into the room and all the initiates walk over to us, ready to hear their instruction. They were all early. Impressive. Just when the silence becomes almost unbearable, Four speaks up.

"We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices. We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that: We believe that justice is more important than peace. We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us. We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity. We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves. We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them. We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action. We do not believe in living comfortable lives. We do not believe that silence is useful. We do not believe in good manners. We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands. We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence. We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery."

Four looks at me and I step forward.

"Today, we're going to teach you how to fight, and how to shoot a gun." The Candor girl wrinkles her nose.

"How does a gun exhibit any of the traits that were just described to us?" Four shakes his head.

"Who here was paying attention and can answer Angelina's question?" Both of the Erudite boys raise their hands. Bernice and Xan give them dirty looks. I can tell they are very divided by their old factions.

"James?" The Erudite boy with the curly brown hair speaks up.

"We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages violence. I believe those were the words you used." Four shook his head.

"Not quite. Andrew, do you know the answer?" The other Erudite boy clears his throat.

"I believe the phrase was _unnecessary_ violence." I have to ask Four how he knew all their names.

"Do I need to Explain that to you, Angelina?" Four says in a cold icy tone. The girl shakes her head and rolls her eyes. If only they knew what initiation was like with Eric.

* * *

Angelina is weak. Weaker than I was, but all of the boys are strong. She will need extra help. I walk over to her as she tries desperately to even make a loud sound on the bag. Her fists are bloody and I know that it isn't for a lack of effort. She's weak and slow, and I'm afraid that there isn't much I can teach her.

"Use your elbows and your knees. Work on your speed. You're small, and you don't have much muscle, so you have to get in there, knee to the stomach then elbow to the neck or jaw. You have to catch them off guard and take them down. Don't let them have the advantage, we may not believe in good manners here at dauntless, but when it comes to fighting, don't play with your food before you eat it, got it?" Angelina nods, and kicks the bag and it swings. She has a lot of power in her legs, but her upper body strength is lacking.

"That was great. Use your strengths, guard your weaknesses. Be observant of your opponents fighting style and their weaknesses as well." She nods and I move on.

I can't explain why, but I like her. I want her to do well, and when we break for lunch I am glad that she sits next me. I feel like I can help her. Four however, is slightly annoyed. When we're around initiates, we have to be trainers, and during lunch, I can imagine he wants to just be himself. I daringly place a hand on his leg,and rub my thumb on his knee cap.

He gives me a sideways glance and I squeeze his leg, silently telling him to behave. Four is no fun when he's grumpy.

"So what is dauntless cake?" Four almost grins at that one and I turn my head.

"It's the most decadent, rich piece of chocolate cake you will ever have. " She giggles. Four raises an eyebrow at me. He wants me to keep my relationship with her to a trainer trainee level. Hypocrite.

"Is it really that good?" I cross my arms.

"Yes, it's good. So try a piece at dinner." his hand is now holding the one I have placed on his leg, and he massages the back of my hand with his thumb. The rest of lunch goes smoothly, and Four asks for us to be excused ten minutes before we actually have to leave.

when we get outside the door, he guides me to a forgotten hallway near the chasm.

"I don't want you getting too close to her, Tris." Four is standing less than three inches away from me, and I can't believe that I still get butterflies like this a year later.

"Why not, Four?" He shakes his head and grabs both of my hands.

"Because she's weak and all of the other initiates are very strong this year. She will most likely end up factionless." I nod, knowing he's probably right but half wishing he wasn't. And then I kiss him. It's deep and passionate. And my fingers curl into his hair. He angles my head backwards and pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

This moment of passion is just enough to get me going, until we have to go back to the training room. A very large part of me wants to cry because of the broken contact, but you've gotta do what you've gotta do.


	6. Chapter 6

**In response to one of the reviews, Four will start calling Tris Six, but only after they go into her fear landscape, which is going to be a little further down the line. This chapter is dedicated to Skinny Cow's caramel truffle ice cream, which has always been there for me when I'm craving sugary confections. Otherwise, I would've been at my local grocery store buying a ridiculous amount of candy bars, which I would've eaten and then had to run six miles to burn off. Instead of running off regret, I'm sitting here typing this chapter. Oh, and please review!**

Chapter 6**  
**

Only Andrew even knew how to hold a gun. He told me it was because he had seen a dauntless soldier do it once as a child. So target practice was worse than when I was an initiate at first.

Four rubbed the bridge of his nose and I could see he was frustrated. He looked over at me and it was obvious we were thinking the same thing. This was going nowhere.

"They just _can't_ shoot. I feel like this is a waste of time." His lip twitched at my comment, and that flash of a smile made me feel victorious. This was the side of him only a privileged few ever got to see.

"I can think of a few better ways we could spend our time, and they all involve me, you, and chocolate cake." I let out a laugh and all the initiates turn my way.

"Did I say stop shooting? Statistically, you should've hit the target at least once, even if by accident." As soon as I say it I think back to last year with Will. They all turn around and start firing again, and lo and behold, Angelina hits the target right dead in the middle, once, twice, three times. It would be the one opposed to using guns that was the best with one.

"Nice job Angelina." Four shouts out. Sometimes I forget how loud his voice can be. She turns to us, pointing the gun in our direction. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? POINT YOUR GUN DOWN!" She drops the gun and it goes off, and suddenly I feel pain in my left leg. I don't even bend over in pain, I just get mad. Adrenaline is pumping and I feel like punching a wall.

"YOU JUST SHOT ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Four runs over to me and picks me up off my feet, bridal style, which I think isn't necessary, as my leg was only grazed by the bullet.

"Weapons down. You're all dismissed to your dorm room. You are to go straight there, and you are not to leave until further notice." The initiates disarm and file out as Four rushes down a flight of stairs carrying me in his arms.

* * *

"Well are you happy? You got what you wanted." He doesn't laugh as he loads a forkful of chocolate cake into his mouth.

"When I said me, you, and cake, I was thinking more over a glass of wine at my place." I sigh dramatically. That would've been much better than in this lumpy infirmary bed.

"Well beggars can't be choosers." He shrugs his shoulders and puts his feet up on the small table where our plates are laying. Four had went and gotten us dinner, and it was the only time he'd left my side since Angelina haphazardly dropped her loaded gun. Four had found a chair and had it placed right next to my bed. When I wasn't paying attention, I could forget that I was laying in a hospital bed with a hole in my leg, and it seemed as if we were just laying down together eating cake and enjoying a few laughs.

"Tris, when the gun went off I was scared to death she had shot you in the stomach, or somewhere that would be fatal." I reach over and grab his hand. I don't really know what to say. "It's moments like that that remind me that if I lost you I'd have nothing. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Tris." His declaration catches me off guard. Four isn't the most romantic guy, he's not one who whispers sweet nothings. So when he says these words, I know he means them.

I open my mouth to speak when I notice Angelina standing in the doorway. Four follows my gaze, and his body tenses up as his eyes grow cold. "I gave all the initiates specific orders to stay in the dorm. What, especially after your reckless actions today, makes you think that you're above following orders?" She keeps her chin up and for the first time, she looks dauntless.

"We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by." She quotes the dauntless manifesto and I feel a sense of pride wash over me. She may have shot me in the leg, but she is my favorite initiate. I want her to do well. "I was reckless and foolish today. I made a big mess, and I'm here to make amends, as well as see if there's anything I can do for Tris." Four looks at me, and I let him know that it's okay.

"Your compassion hasn't gone unappreciated. I should be up and out of here soon. It only grazed my calf. You must never forget that you're holding a weapon. You must acknowledge the danger and respect it." She nods her head and I give her a small smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I point to the table that has all the dishes on them.

"Take those down to the cafeteria, and then go straight back to the dorm." She nods and picks up the plates before making her way out the door. Four stands up and sits down on the edge of my bed.

"She shoots you in the leg, and she runs a high risk of becoming factionless, yet you insist on getting closer to her." I cross my arms and let out a huff.

"I ran the risk of becoming factionless, too. Yet you didn't mind getting close to me." He rolls his eyes at me.

"You didn't shoot me in the leg." It was now my turn to roll my eyes.

"What? If I had been careless with a gun, you wouldn't have been interested in me?" He chuckles quietly to himself.

"One of the things I loved about you was actually the way you held a knife. Like you were confident, but you still had a respect for the fact that it was a weapon." He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and my heart races. This is when I speak the most intelligent thought I have had to date.

"Oh." He leans over and my eyes flicker between his gaze and his lips. He leans in closer and I begin to feel my heart beating in my ears. It's just when his lips are about to touch mine that I hear the door swing open.

"Tris! I came as soon as I- Oh. Okay, I'll leave you two to your sexy hospital bed make out sesh." Four sits up and I look in the doorway to find Christina with a suggestive look on her face. Four stands up and begins to walk out. I want to kill Christina for a moment.

"I'll leave you two to your girl talk. Tris, I'll be back in an hour." I nod, sure my disappointment is written all over my face. Christina bounces over and occupies the seat on the bed where Four had just been. Obviously with the slight adjustment that her face wasn't hovering over mine.

"I'm sorry I interrupted, but I haven't seen you in days. I came as quickly as I could when I found out that you had gotten shot by an initiate. So what? Did she just go psycho?" I missed Christina. I hadn't seen her in a couple of days, and I missed my best friend.

"No, she dropped the gun." Christina shook her head, disapprovingly.

"how are you feeling?" I shrugged.

"They're keeping me overnight, which is stupid, because she just grazed my leg. I can walk." Christina offered me a look of sympathy.

"I think Will is hiding something from me, and I think it's an engagement ring, and I don't want to get married for a few more years." The news doesn't come as a shock to me.

"I could see that being the case" She massages her temples in an effort to calm down.

"I don't really know what to do. I bought you some new clothes while trying to sort things out. You have to wear them, too. I heard you and Four took the leadership positions, and I figured that your closet should get a promotion too. You know, from drab to fab." Her candor is showing. I've learned to not take offense to the things she says, but I personally don't see an issue with my closet.

We talk for what only feels like ten minutes more, but must have been longer, as Four had just come back with a blanket and a pillow in tow. I would really like to pick back up where we left off. Christina gets up, says her goodbyes and makes her way out of the infirmary.

"I brought you a pillow from my place. They're much more comfortable than the ones here." Four lifts up my head and replaces the pillow with his. I agree. His pillow is much nicer. He may not use flowery words and whisper sweet nothings, but when my head sinks into the pillow, I know this is his way of letting me know that he loves me, and it makes me feel like the most special girl in the whole world.

"Four?" my voice sounds more timid than I had expected it to. He sits down on the edge of my bed and grabs my hand.

"Yes, Tris?" I look into his eyes and I know in that moment he would do anything for me, and I for him.

"I think you should kiss me." He grins and places his hand that isn't holding mine on the side of my neck.

"As you wish." He whispers the words against my lips and for a moment I think to myself, In another life, this was our wedding night. But instead, I'm in a hospital bed with a bullet wound enjoying this wonderful kiss. Still, part of me almost longs for the safe, happy, comfortable life we could have had together in abnegation as Tobias and Beatrice.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm typing this on my laptop at my eleven year old little brothers baseball tournament, pretending like I'm doing college work. I'm so bad, I know. I've talked to cute guy a few more times since I last reported that I saw him and he's just so chill. Like seriously, he's so down to earth and level headed. He loves Les Mis and football and loves to sing and he knows how to use the things in the tool box my dad bought me when I moved out. Like seriously. Okay, back to the story, I know, I know. One of the reviews said that Four wouldn't want to go quite so slow, and I agree, we're getting there. He does however, respect Tris and her fear of intimacy.**

Chapter 7

I wake in an unfamiliar place. This isn't my bed or Fours, and I'm rather uncomfortable. I look around and my eyes land on a sleeping Four, who's got his feet propped up on a table and a pillow behind his head. It's then that I realize where I am. The infirmary. My leg aches a bit, but I know that I'll be fine. It's a minor injury.

My eyes trail back to Four. No. He's not Four when he's sleeping. He's Tobias. When he's sleeping, he's unguarded. When he's sleeping he's still handsome and masculine as ever, but theres a certain sweetness to him. Not innocence, that had been robbed from him years ago. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 6:30 AM. I pondered waking up Four but before I could make a decision, his eyelids fluttered open.

"Good morning, Tris." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and examined my wound. I've had much worse. So I hopped off the bed and onto the ground. There was slight pain, but it wasn't a big deal. I held my hand out to help him up and he took it. When he stood up I marveled for what must be the millionth at how he towers over me.

"Good morning. You wanna go change or shower and then meet me at the chasm before breakfast at about 7:15?" He placed his hand on the small of my back and kissed my forehead.

"Sure," and then he captured my lips in a sweet and tender kiss. His other hand goes to my hair and he pulls me closer my right hand hooks around his neck and my left trails up his strong muscular arm, tracing words of loving tenderness in a language that only we can speak in this moment. Where my fingers go, I find goosebumps and It makes me glad, because it lets me know that we feel the same. I melt in his embrace and this tender and I make sure to carve this moment into my memory. I am free, and I am his. It makes no sense, to only be free when you belong to someone, but thats what it is to belong to him. And then I realize that I'm no longer scared of sharing things with him. Things I know nothing about. There are things I'm not afraid to give him, now theres nothing I'm afraid to be with him. In this moment I am free from fear. I am free because I know that I belong to him.

I pull away from him and look into his eyes, a deep blue that I could just drown in, and I crack a smile. He looks at me befuddled.

"What?" He asks the question and I begin to laugh, which makes him worry more.

"Neither of us have brushed our teeth." He shrugged and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"It's your fault for not being able to keep your hands off me." I scoffed and he put his hands up as if to say he was innocent.

"_You_ kissed _me_, Four." He shrugged once more.

"Yeah, and I think I'll do it again." He leaned in but I had already slipped out and was running out of the door.

"You'll have to catch me first!" And then I heard footsteps behind me.

I still don't know how he does it, but when I go to open the door he's on the other side.

"How do you do that?" I ask he grabs my waist and pulls me closer.

"I'd tell you, but this is really fun for me." I sigh.

"Don't whine. I won fair and square, and I require my prize." I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I begin to stumble back without thinking and he closes the door behind us with his foot. I don't know what I'm doing until the back of my legs hits my bed. I reach with one hand for the bottom of his shirt and tug it upwards until he helps me and he takes it off. My cold fingers feel alive against his burning hot skin. And then suddenly we're on the bed and my leg wraps around his waist. Heat and passion fill the moment and suddenly I realize where this is going and I start to go into a panic. I tell myself _'I'm not afraid'_,but I know it's a lie. He must sense my fear because he gets up and covers his face with his hands, as he grabs his shirt and walks out the door.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I'm gonna go shower and get ready and brush my teeth. I'll meet you at the chasm at 7:30." He pulls his shirt on and I hear the door slam behind him.

And I feel like crap. Intimacy is clearly not a thing to be toyed with until you know you for a fact you're no longer afraid. I make a promise to myself to go into my fear simulation periodically, and then be sure it changes before I ever stupidly start something like that again. Part of me always thought that maybe, If I acted like him, and acted despite my fear, that that would be good enough. But that just wasn't something you were supposed to approach with any sense of fear.

So I get up and go brush my teeth.


End file.
